Les gryffondors innocents? Nah
by Nanas
Summary: Des maraudeurs, des amourettes? Quoi de mieux? Une Lily folle furieuse et un James tout amoureux. Gwen qui n'ose pas avouer son amour a Sirius. Un loupgarou et une blonde qui s'envoient des lettres... mais que vient faire Luna Lovegood la dedans?
1. La rentrée

Les Gryffondors… Innocents? Nah…

NDA : Oui, oui… Copyright à JKR…

C'est un matin, à Londres, au 2 de la rue Parkinson en début Septembre que l'on voit Gwenaëlle McMichael courir à travers sa maison en cherchant son chat… Mais qui est donc cette Mlle McMichael (qui a l'air un peu fofolle), qui est si pressée? J'expliquerai plus tard, vous allez manquer toute l'action! Donc, où en étais-je? Ah oui! Gwen trouva enfin Froufrou (son petit chaton) et couru vers la gare, pas très loin de chez elle, en traînant deux malles, sac à dos, et chat.

A Kingcross, elle fonça dans le mur entre 9 et 10 et vit l'Express prêt à partir. Elle commença donc à courir dans cette direction sans voir le petit sac noir à l'aspect maléfique posé par terre. L'inévitable arriva donc, et Gwenaëlle fit un vol plané pour aller s'écraser un peu plus loin.

« Merveilleux! Mais quelle bonne façon de commencer l'année! Me briser la cheville! Et merde! », pensa la charmante demoiselle en détresse. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un visage qui aurait été très gracieux s'il n'était pas ainsi déformé par la colère. C'était Lily Evans, une des filles qui partageaient sa chambre de Gryffondor.

« JAMES POTTER! AMENE TOI ICI IMMEDIATEMENT! », hurla Lily. Le dénommé James arriva, tout penaud, s'efforçant pour faire pitié.

« Ou…Ou…Oui…Oui... Li.. Lily? », bredouilla-t-il.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de me pas mettre ton sac ainsi à terre! Je savais que t'allais provoquer un accident! ». Lily faisait plus peur que McGonagall à ce moment là.

« Lily… ça va, je te dis, c'est juste une fracture de cheville… Pomfresh pourra réparer ça… ». Gwen essayait de protéger le pauvre Jamesie.

« Désolé Gwen, j'suis vraiment vraiment désolé! Aller, le train va partir… On y va? » James proposa de porter les affaires de Gwen et ils allèrent tous vers le train.

Ils furent très bientôt rejoints par le reste des Maraudeurs : Sirius Black, charmeur en chef et fameux coureur de jupon, Remus Lupin, intello sexy au charme ténébreux et Peter Pettigrew, un petit suiveur/admirateur. Puisqu'on y est, je vais aussi vous présenter les autres personnages! Lily Evans : fille très intelligente et belle, à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux émeraudes, qui est à éviter quand elle est en colère. C'est une bonne amie de Gwen. Aussi, le pauvre James Potter : capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il est très amoureux de la belle Evans. Et bien sur, notre Gwenaëlle, communément appelée Gwen. Notre héroïne est aussi une Gryffondor farouche qui travaille assez bien à l'école. Elle a les cheveux bruns, aux reflets roux et des yeux marron foncés. Quoi de plus banal? Mais en elle bouillit une énergie intense qui n'attend qu'à faire éruption. Elle n'est pas exceptionnellement belle, mais avec un peu de lipgloss et les vêtements appropriés, elle pourrait faire tourner quelques regards… Sa meilleure amie est une dénommée Ariana Ravens, de Gryffondor également. Ariana est une de ces filles qui passent inaperçue aux yeux de tous, malgré sa gentillesse. C'est une petite blonde aux yeux bleus qui a un énorme complexe à propos de sa taille.

Les présentations étant faites, passons donc à l'histoire… Pendant que je radotais, Lily avait raconté la mésaventure de Gwen aux Maraudeurs. Remus avait des yeux amusés et Sirius riait aux larmes. Peter, lui était indécis, voulant rire, mais redoutant le mépris de Lily envers lui. Ariana arriva également en courant, voyant Gwen accrochée au bars de Lily comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, Gwen! Ça va? Oh ma puce! Tu t'es pété la cheville… Attend… ». Ariana murmura quelque chose et Gwen ne sentait plus la douleur de sa cheville. Le père de sa meilleure amie était médicomage, et ça servait bien à quelque chose.

« Merci Ariana! »

« Bon on embarque ou non? A moins que vous voulez marcher jusqu'à Poudlard… ». Remus avait l'esprit pratique…

« Hey, si on restait ensemble durant le voyage? James pourra ainsi se sentir mal à l'aise durant le reste du trajet. Peut-être alors qu'il va se taire… ». Lily avait une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les filles? »

Avant qu'elles puissent répondre, elles étaient déjà traînées vers un des compartiments du fond et installées quelques minutes plus tard. Le voyage fut agréable, ponctué de blagues absolument hilarantes de la part des James et Sirius, de commentaires sarcastiques de Lily et des rires incontrôlables de Gwen, Ariana et Peter. Remus, lui restait bien timide.

Vous en voulez un extrait? NON! Tant pis… vous en aurez un quand même! Je suis machai...machialré…machliré…machiavérique... machiavélique! Muhahaha…

« Comment ce fait-il que les Africains sont noirs, et les Asiatiques sont jaunes, Les Indiens sont rouges et on est blanc? ». Mais quel con Peter! Et c'est pour ça que les autres l'ignorèrent. De chaque extrémité du compartiment, Remus et Ariane se faisaient des regards langoureux, qui en disaient long sur leurs intentions. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus.

« Vous voulez bien aller vous trouver une chambre? », dit Lily, moqueuse. Les deux concernés rougirent comme des homards…

« Alors, qu'avez-vous foutu de votre été? », demanda James (et non Lily, il n'est pas mal à l'aise du tout…).

Lily était allée en France pour aller voir un truc moldu appelé 'La FIFA'; c'est une coupe du monde de football (soccer pour les québécois…). James, lui, restait fidèle à la tradition sorcière. Il était donc allé voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, accompagné de Sirius (ce dernier s'était récemment installé chez les Potter). Notre loup-garou, Moony, était allé s'éclater en Floride, aux États-unis. Un petit malchanceux était resté à poiroter à Londres : Peter. Gwen et Ariane avaient passé leur été ensemble, dans un camp en Espagne.

Vers la fin du trajet, un argument éclata entre Ariana et Lily. Sans vouloir faire beaucoup de mal, Ariana avait touché un sujet très délicat auprès de Lily : les animaux. La pauvre blonde n'avait aucune maudite idée du fait que le chien de Lily venait de mourir cet été et elle avait commencé à parler de son nouveau petit labrador, Poireau (quel nom!). La rousse, très irascible sur ce sujet, avait commencé à crier qu'on s'en foutait éperdument du maudit Poireau et qu'il aille perdre dans un champ. Très choquée, Ariana (de nature très douce… enfin… d'habitude) riposta. Ainsi, le dialogue (ou plutôt la dispute) continua jusqu'à ce que Sirius crie :

« CAT FIGHT! James va chercher de la boue! Les filles, déshabillez-vous et commencez à vous arracher les cheveux dans la boue! Je sors ma caméra! ».

C'est ainsi qu'il se prit 2 souliers, un livre, 3 cahiers et un sac, droit dans la gueule.

« Oww… », se plaignit le chien, quoiqu'il l'ait mérité.

L'arrivé à Poudlard fut mouvementé et après la cérémonie de répartition, Gwen alla voir Mme Pomfresh qui répara la fracture en deux temps, trois mouvements. Elle arriva juste à temps pour entendre Dumbledore dire : « Et maintenant, à table! ». Durant le dîner, les Maraudeurs commençaient déjà à comploter sur leur prochain tour, qui allait d'effectuer le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner. Gwen crut entendre « claquette, citrouille, rat »… Non mais… que mijotaient-ils!

Les Gryffondors, après le dîner, furent tous menés vers la salle commune. Gwen se prépara à dormir avec ses compagnes de chambre : Ariana, Lily et Karine. Karine elle, était une fille bien rêveuse mais doté d'un très bon sens de l'humour. Elle sortait avec un Serpentard, Severus Rogue. C'était un peu mal vu, mais elle avait la tête dure, et elle était parfaitement indépendante.

Arriva le temps du placotage…

« Aller, Ariana, avoue que tu le trouves complètement sexy, Remus! On le sait toutes, ton regard dans le train était trop pervers… »

« Non, c'est pas vrai! ». Ariana était trop naïve… Gwen vint à la rescousse.

« Et toi, Lily… tu le déshabillais des yeux, le pauvre James! », répliqua-t-elle. Lily ferma sa trappe…

« Donc, moi je sors avec mon Sevi, Ariana aime Remus de façon perverse, Lily veut déshabiller James, mais Gwen…? », les yeux de Karine pétillaient de malice.

« Moi! Non, jamais! Non non non non non! »

« Il reste juste Peter et Sirius », constata Ariana. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent!

« Oh Gwen, petite tigresse! Grr… »

« Fermez-la et dormez! »

« Tu ne nous échapperas pas comme ça, McMichael! On t'aura! », Lily n'allait pas lâcher.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Bon, c'était le premier chapitre de ma première fic… Soyez indulgents, hein?

Reviews SVP!

Nanas


	2. Le premier cours!

Les gryffondor… innocents? Nah!

NDA : Oui, oui, je sais, rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR…

« _Bonjour, Gwen. »_

_« Salut, Gwen! »_

_« Comme tu es belle… Tu veux bien aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi? »_

_« Épouse-moi, Gwen, je t'aime! »_

AAARRRGGGHH! Gwen se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve! Celui dans lequel une dizaine de Peter Pettigrew se collaient à elle, proliférants en propos romantiques.

« Horrible! Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas Sirius hein! Non mais, quelle injustice dans ce bas monde! Et en parlant d'inj… », bon, en laissant Gwen se radotant à elle-même, nous, on avance dans l'histoire…

Les quatre « roommates » sortirent de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle. Quand elle vit Peter, dans la Salle commune, Gwen sentit son estomac s'écrouler. Mais quand elle vit Sirius, ses tripes dansaient la rumba! Elle commença à rougir puis pâlit. On entendit des rires étouffés de la part de ses amies…

« Grrrouu, tigresse! », effectivement, Lily ne l'avait pas lâchée.

La teinte de Gwen retourna donc au cramoisi, elle détala vers la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-là? » Quel tact, James! Karine lui jeta un regard dégoûté et les filles coururent après Gwen. Celle-ci était assise à la table des Gryffondors et avait commencé à manger.

« Gwen, je… »

« Ça va Lily, c'est passé, tu peux rien y faire. »

L'heure du petit déjeuné l'écoula silencieusement, jusqu'au moment de l'arrivé des hiboux. Gwen reçut une lettre de sa belle-mère. Cette dernière était très fine, mais la nervosité n'était pas une qualité…

_Ma Chère Gwen,_

_L'année scolaire va donc commencer pour toi! Que cette dernière année à Poudlard soit fleurissante! Nous pensons tous à toi, mais avant de te quitter, quelques recommandations! _

_Ne te promène jamais le soir, Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver._

_Ne fréquente pas les garçons, tu tomberas enceinte, et nous n'avons pas assez de ressources pour permettre ça!_

_Étudie, au moins, 2 heures par soir, PLUS 2 heures de devoirs. C'est la recette de ma réussite._

(Et la liste de recommandation continuait pendant une autre page, jusqu'à :)

_Sois prudente, je t'aime,_

_Marie, ta belle-mère _

« Ah, mais pour qui elle se prend! Merde, 4 heures par jour! Elle rêve là! Et moi, tomber enceinte? Pff… »

Elle regarda du coté de Lily, qui lisait attentivement une lettre de ses parents. « La gazette du sorcier » était entre les mains de Karine.

Ariana, elle était toute rose en lisait une lettre de la même teinte. Mais qui aurait pu écrire cette lettre d'amour? On le sait tous…

Remus guettait les moindres réactions d'Ariana et Peter mangeait comme un cochon.

Du coté de James et Sirius, (« Ah… Sirius… ») on pouvait voir les deux malfaiteurs déglutiner devant une beuglante.

N'ayant aucun choix, ils l'ouvrirent…

_POTTER ET BLACK, VOUS AVEZ PAS INTERET A NE FAIRE QUE DES MAUVAIS TOURS CETTE ANNEE! VOUS AVEZ VOS ASPICS, BON SANG! J'AI RETROUVE UNE DIZAINE DE BOITES VIDES DE « MALEFICES EN BONBON »!_

_SI J'ENTENDS PARLER DE VOUS PAR MCGONAGALL, VOUS AUREZ AFFAIRE A MOI CET HIVER!_

_Avec beaucoup d'amour, votre mère, Mme Potter._

« Merde, on est pris, Patmol… On joue quand même notre tour ce matin? »

« Je pense pas, non… et voilà qui gâche notre premier matin de notre dernière année…» Les deux complices avaient l'air très déçus, et les Serpentards, spécialement Rogue, semblaient soulagés…

McGonagall passa les horaires… Il y eut un moment de silence à la noble table des Gryffondors, pendant que les élèves contemplaient leurs cours pour le reste de l'année.

Ayant beaucoup de temps libre, Gwen pensa qu'elle pourrait bien niaiser de temps en temps cette année.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horaire de Lily, qui était trop chargé… Elle n'avait abandonné aucune matière! Même celles qui sont non nécessaires! Mais quelle folle! Elle va devoir en passer, des nuits blanches…

Un échange d'horaire se fit entre les Maraudeurs et leurs amis, juste pour voir l'horaire de chacun. Gwen fut déçue de recevoir celui de Remus. Si seulement c'était celui de SON petit Black, son petit charmeur au regard pétillant… Son amour, son Sirius… (Elle rêve en couleur…)

Mais bon, Remus suivait une formation assez pleine, avec quelques matières vraiment pas importantes. Mais après tout, il aimait bien apprendre alors.

Karine était partie voir l'horaire de son Roguinouchet, s'ils avaient des cours en commun.

Elle revint toute joyeuse, il semblerait qu'ils ont un total de 4 cours ensemble… La maudite chanceuse!

Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas arriver avec Gwen et Sirius? L'humeur de Gwen chuta jusqu'à zéro.

Elle avait quand même entendu, d'après les rumeurs, que Sirius voulait être auror, avec James… Alors ils auront peut-être Potion, Défense contre les forces du mal et Métamorphose ensemble… A moins qu'il ne soit pas dans les cours avancés…Tout le monde se leva de la Grande salle, pour se rendre à leurs cours respectifs. Gwen partit pour les cachots avec Karine (cette dernière était de super humeur car le cours de Potion avancé sera avec Rogue).

« Penses-tu que j'ai une chance? »

« Une chance en quoi? Explique-toi un peu… »

« MAIS AVEC…_Sirius…_ », Gwen chuchota le nom.

« Je sais pas… Il est quand même assez coureur de jupon, non? Il sort juste avec les filles les plus canons… ». Karine n'était vraiment pas rassurante quand elle le voulait.

« Et toi, avec ton Sévi… ça va? »

« Oui, oui… C'est juste qu'on se sente un peu rivaux… On court tous les deux après le même poste à la fin de nos études, tu sais? Professeur de Potions à Durmstrang… »

« Ouain… mais au moins… vous êtes amoureux »

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivé du prof, et Gwen eut la surprise de sa vie en le voyant. C'était… son ONCLE!

« AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! » ainsi fut le cri de détresse de la Gryffondore.

« Bon, puisque Mlle McMichael semble avoir fini sa crise, je me présente, Pr. McMichael. Je remplacerai votre ancien prof cette année. Pr. Slughorn (j'ai lu _Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang-mêlé_, le tome 6, en anglais… Slughorn était l'ancien prof de Potions des Maraudeurs… Je ne sais pas si le nom sera différent dans la version française, si oui, je le changerai! Ah oui, ceci n'est pas un spoiler! Chuis pas méchante, quand même) semble être paranoïaque ces temps-ci, alors Dumbledore a semblé bon lui donner une année sabbatique. »

Ceci était le pire cauchemar de sa vie. NON! Son oncle… son professeur… Il n'était pas supposé être allé se cacher aux États-unis? Oh! MERDE! Son oncle était un jeune homme séduisant, encore célibataire, qui avait une réputation de Don Juan. Il avait les cheveux bruns roux de la famille McMichael, ainsi que les yeux bruns, mais vraiment… Son sourire avait un quelque chose… qui faisait tomber toutes les filles! Et ses élèves ne feront pas exception…

« Pour écarter toutes questions, oui j'ai un lien de parenté avec Mlle Michael de Gryffondor, je suis son oncle, encore célibataire! ». Il fit un clin d'œil et les filles soupirèrent toutes en chœur, sauf Gwen, qui semblait dégoûtée et Karine, qui n'écoutait même pas.

Le cours fut une torture pour Gwen mais elle en sortit tout de même vivante. La prochaine période était libre pour Gwen et elle alla se réfugier dans la Salle commune. Elle fut donc agréablement surprise d'y voir Sirius et James.

« Salut, les gars! », cette phrase qui avait semblée être très normale avait requis tout le courage de la médiocre Gryffondor qu'était Gwen.

« Ah, Gwen! Viens ici, toi! » James avait un comportement très amical envers elle depuis l'accident de la rentrée scolaire. Gwen hésita un peu…

« Aller, amène-toi McMichael! » Cette phrase de la part de Sirius lui donna des ailes et elle couru vers sa lumière…

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Bon… j'espère que vous avez aimé! J' « updaterai » vite!

Reviews!

Merci à :

**Karine.snake **: arrache-toi pas les cheveux… je peux pas te payer la perruque… Merci, ça fait plaisir!

**Ferdounette** : Merci bcpbcp! Je n'arrêterai pas!

**Diabolikvampyr** : Merci! Contente que t'aimes ça!

**Miss Lupin Black** : Merci! La voilà ta suite!


	3. Et ça continue

Les gryffondor… innocents? Nah!

NDA : Oui, oui, je sais, rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR…

**Et ça continue…**

Quand elle s'approcha d'eux (l'amour de sa vie et le bonhomme avec les cheveux en bataille), elle remarqua qu'ils jouaient à la bataille explosive. À voir la suie et la noirceur du visage de James, on pouvait déduire qui était en train de gagner la bataille (oui! Le beau Sirius gagnait…). Un bref instant, Gwen avait la folle envie de sauter sur lui et lui plaquer un bisou tout mouillé sur la joue… mais elle s'en abstint.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous? Si quelqu'un pouvait mettre ce Sirius à terre, je lui en serai reconnaissant pour le reste de ma piètre existence… »

Gwen dut se retenir encore pour ne pas crier « OUIIIIII! »

« Hum, oui d'accord, je ferai mon possible. » Meilleur comme réponse ça. Gentille fille, Gwen…

« Ha! Me battre, moi, Sirius Black? Rêve encore Potter, McMichael n'y arrivera pas! »

« On verra bien ça… » Oh zut! Elle avait dit ça à voix haute! Maudit soit-elle…

« Ah bon? Alors… à vos cartes! »

La bataille fut longue et infiniment pénible, et James (qui ne voulait pas se la fermer…) criait : « ALLER! GWEN! ». Tout à coup, BOUM! Le paquet explosa. On essayait de voir qui avait perdu, mais la fumée empêchait James de crier victoire pour Gwen. Quand elle se dissipa un peu, James fit sembla de fondre en larmes ; Sirius avait encore gagné.

« Voilà, le titre de champion me revient encore une fois. Mais t'es quand même bonne McMichael. Je te donnerai la chance pour une revanche. »

« Ouain Black, ne te pense pas trop bon non plus…ZUT! » Merde! Elle l'avait encore fait. Parler à voix haute devenait une manie.

Au grand soulagement de toute la salle qui regardait, Sirius éclata de rire devant un James qui frappait la table en riant aux larmes.

« En tout cas, je dois aller en métamorphose maintenant… » Gwen était rouge de honte. Elle venait d'insulter l'amour de sa vie, le gars auquel elle fantasmait tous les soirs.

« Hé, tu prends les cours avancés toi aussi? Attends-nous! On vient avec toi! »

Le sang de Gwen ne fait qu'un tour. Enfin! Un cours avec son Don Juan, son Roméo, son Tristan, son… (On la laisse faire sa liste des 100 plus beaux gars de la littérature et nous on s'en va.).

Le cours de métamorphose s'avéra être très intéressant… en étant sarcastique bien sûr. McGonagall radotait comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain et Olivia Stravinsky à côté de Gwen sentait la merde en canne.

En plus de ça, le maudit Sirius ne lui parlait même pas! Il ne faisait que rire et gigoter en arrière avec son fidèle ami aux cheveux noirs de jais.

La journée s'avérait être extrêmement ennuyante… Et pour une fois, les prédictions de Gwen étaient assez justes! Et oui, le cours de potions était une torture, sa deuxième période libre avait été troublée par la dispute de James et Remus contre Lily et Ariana (décidément, cette petite Ariana commençait à sortir de son cocon!). Non mais vraiment! Gwen ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard courroucé à ses deux amies… Ces quatre-là devraient sérieusement se trouver deux chambres.

Mais Gwen eut le droit (à son grand bonheur) de baver en paix sur Sirius durant son cours d'étude des Moldus… Ah… qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il se concentrait! Il y avait une petite mèche de cheveux foncés qui lui tombait sur l'œil, qu'il essayait vainement de rejeter en arrière… Il passait continuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres et semblait se parler à lui-même… Parfois, il tournait sa tête très doucement et regardait dehors…Ces yeux suivaient la petite trace des lettres de son contrôle de… QUOI? CONTRÔLE! Paniquée, Gwen regarda sur sa feuille complètement vierge et immaculée et la montre. Merde. Elle était foutue.

« Ça va Gwen? T'as l'air un peu pâle… » Gwen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Karine. Elle venait juste de rater son premier contrôle sur l'étude des Moldus, celui qui déciderait de son partenaire pour le restant de l'année. ARGH! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc fait pour mériter ça? Elle allait toujours à l'église, et elle était très gentille… mais bon sang, ça devait être Satan. Seulement lui pouvait faire un coup pareil.

Durant le déjeuner, elle s'assit à la première place qu'elle trouva et commença à manger à contrecœur. Vraiment, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

« Pourquoi cette tronche, Gwenaëlle? » Ça, c'était Sirius. Et il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

Bon ben, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas de bêta reader…

À plus!


	4. De l'espoir?

Les gryffondors…innocents? Nah!

NDA : Ouain, ouain, rien n'est à moi blablabla… à JKR.

**Y a-t-il de l'espoir?**

Gwenäelle. Non mais… est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu? Sirius Black venait juste de l'appeler par son prénom. Ce même Sirius qui courait les jupons, qui appelait tout le monde par leurs noms de famille. OUIIIIIIII! HALLELUIA! Peut-être l'aimait-il? (Hey, t'exagère pas un peu?) Peut-être allait-il l'embrasser devant toute la salle? (On calme les fantasmes…) Que la vie pouvait être belle! (Mais oui c'est ça…)

La remarque de Sirius semblait ne pas être passée inaperçue dans la Grande Salle. Et le principal concerné, M. Black, regardait son repas d'un air nonchalant, avec un petit sourire en coin. Non mais, ça ne lui faisait rien à lui? Gwen sentait son cœur prêt à exploser, et lui, il mangeait. Ah! Que le monde pouvait être horrible parfois! (Tu ne chantais pas à la belle vie il y a deux secondes?)

NON! En plus de ça, Lily, Karine et Ariana se lançaient des regards très très entendus. Non mais vraiment, un chamois albinos sourd-muet aurait put comprendre ce qu'elles sous-entendaient. La subtilité n'était pas leur fort. En fait, la subtilité n'était pas le fort de Gwen non plus; au lieu de faire comme Sirius et rester « relax », elle jetait des regards furtifs et sa teinte était celle du chapeau du Père Noël (duquel elle avait essayer de faire manger le chapeau, une fois, dans le centre commercial…). Mais zut de zut, ils allaient bien arrêter de la regarder enfin? Elle n'était quand même pas une bête de fête foraine!

Amère et confuse, Gwen pris la direction de son prochain cours; sortilèges. Peut-être allait-elle apprendre un sort qui ferait oublier ce petit incident de la Grande Salle à toute l'école? Mais non. Ils s'exercèrent sur les sortilèges sans voix. La pauvre Gwen devenait folle de rage. Premièrement, Sirius l'appelle par son prénom et l'ignore devant toute la Grande Salle. Ensuite, elle demande tout simplement à faire perdre la mémoire de toute l'école, et on ne lui accorde même pas ça! Ça sera quoi après?

« ARGH! » Oh mon dieu. Ce cri était sorti de la bouche de Gwen comme par miracle. Elle avait réussi à se contrôler durant toute a période, et durant les derniers 5 minutes, elle l'a lâché. Son cri de rage. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarque que beaucoup de ses traîtres amis essayaient de dissimuler un rire en se brisant les côtes.

« Allez, allez, riez! C'est ça! » Erreur, ma chère Gwen; aussitôt qu'elle dit cela, toute la classe explosa de rire. Tout le monde savait donc pourquoi elle était enragée (maudit Sirius, il est tellement beau…) et toute la classe avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas aimé être ignorée. Et pour couronner le tout, Sirius était dans sa classe de sortilèges.

Son jour de chance.

Mais bon, cette longue (et très pénible) journée était à sa fin. Gwen dîna (fusillée par le regard de quelques filles…) et retourna dans son dortoir. Non mais, pourquoi ces filles la regardaient-elles comme ça? Hein? N'était-elle pas assez abattue comme ça? Elle, pauvre fille des quartiers dans les banlieues de Londres, fille de Moldus, qui semblait être haïes de tous (woah petite, tu penses pas que tu te désoles trop sur toi-même?).

La mort dans l'âme, Gwen se coucha. Demain serait un nouveau jour, peut-être un meilleur jour? Et bien, on verra bien. En attendant, dodo! (Ah lala, Gwen ma petite tu n'as même pas fait tes devoirs! Parfois, on se sent tellement enfermée, en tant que narratrice! Peux même pas lui dire à quel point elle peut être bizarre, ma Gwen).

« AAAHHHHH! C'est quoi ce truc là? » Tel fut son brutal réveil. Le cri avait sans doute été poussé par Lily. Ah, il était quelle heure? Elle regarda la montre qui indiquait 4 :06 du matin. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait James Potter?

« Ça va Lily c'est quoi? » Karine avait l'air peu inquiète, Lily pouvait hurler au meurtre pour une araignée.

« Je sais pas, je sais paaaaas! Pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est près de mes pieds et c'est dur et chaud! »

Gwen se leva et retourna la couverture de Lily. Elle fut prise par la surprise; ce qui était en dessous n'était pas à quoi elle s'attendait. Ce qui était en dessous était mirifique, un peu étrange. Mais tellement, tellement magnifique. C'était du verre soufflé d'une minceur presque incroyable. Le verre était rouge rosé et avait la forme d'une boule. La lumière qui passait à travers semblait être triplée d'intensité et ressortait sous la forme d'une douce lueur rose. Une chaleur se répandait autour de l'objet. Gwen l'approcha de son visage et aperçut à l'intérieur la plus éblouissante vision de sa vie; à l'intérieur se trouvait la voie lactée. En fait, il se trouvait des centaines d'étoiles qui elles, étaient entourées de planètes. Tout gravitait, tout était en harmonie, tout était… parfait. Gwen était prise de vertige. Quand on regardait dans la sphère, on avait l'illusion d'être dans l'espace, on avait l'impression de flotter seule au milieu de l'Univers. Gwen avait la gorge nouée. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle voulait rire, elle voulait vivre, mais elle voulait mourir. Elle avait l'impression que tout était fini.

« Gwen, ça va? Gwen? »

« C'est… magnifique. » Gwen rendit l'objet à Lily.

Cette dernière vit l'objet et fondit en larmes.

« C'est une sphère d'engagement. Il n'en existe que dix au monde. Un artiste les a fait dans les années 1700; il y a passé toute sa vie. Ces sphères signifient un serment d'amour inconditionnel. Ces objets ont un pouvoir très mystérieux, celui de pouvoir rassembler deux êtres qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre… Ils coûtent probablement plus que tout le château de Poudlard… » Karine semblait bien s'y connaître.

Gwen reprit la boule et le regarda de tous les angles. Elle aperçut soudain une inscription gravée sous l'objet. « Je te donnerai toute la galaxie, je t'offrirai toute ma vie. Aime-moi, Lily. » Elle la montra à Lily qui sortit du dortoir en courant.

« Wow, James doit vraiment l'aimer… » Inutile remarque Ariana, on avait tous bien compris.

Gwen essaya d'attendre Lily, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'endormir, le cœur lourd.

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Reviews, svp!


End file.
